


For Ashina...

by SoulAbyss



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulAbyss/pseuds/SoulAbyss
Summary: A drabble I remembered writing. did not edit so it's sloppy. I'm...a lazy person when it comes to editing.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a wonder as to where his mind was. It felt like a veil of darkness wrapped its claws over him as he treaded paths he did not know. Going to a place that held the second mortal blade. One that would end one’s life if they were to be met by it. He began walking mindlessly back to Ashina. The thoughts that plagued his mind, his defeat as well as how weak he was to a mere Shinobi. It felt so embarrassing. He wouldn’t even dare to look at his Grandfather’s face if he did not have the means to retain his honor.

As his eyes were still on the ground, the road there seemed to feel oddly warm. The air smelled thick of smoke, the skies dark with war. He lifted his head, eyes slightly widened in horror as he had come home that was on the brink of destruction. The flames so high appeared to slowly engulf the land of Ashina. Flames were all around him. The soldiers that serve Ashina fought to their last breath against the Interior Ministry.

This was not supposed to happen.

Hand clenched tightly around the handle of the katana he held. Teeth clenching at the audacity they had by invading this land without considering the consequences. How dare they….

Genichiro walked toward those that wore red, his pace quickening as he felt his anger reach its boiling point. He will not lose to imbeciles like them. His movements were swift, his blade slicing even through the armour they wore. Staggering them enough that his blade would pierce through, killing them. One by one, bodies fell to the ground. Morale seemed to rise among the soldiers of Ashina. They fought harder knowing that their Commander was with them.

He didn’t keep count on how many were slain by him. He wanted them all gone. As swiftly as possible. When there were too many, he resorted to using lightning. Jumping high after taking his bow out, the surge of electric energy surged through his entire body. He could feel his skin being burned, pushing the pain back before he released the arrow that penetrated through many of the red guards.

Landing almost heavily on the ground, he staggered slightly. Hissing a little as his body still had troubles controlling this power. It was why he would rarely use it as it took a huge toll physically. Right now, it didn’t matter how much he used it, as long as he eradicated all of those who sought Ashina’s end. Using it once more, several times even to wipe out more troops. His own troops fought tirelessly, taking care to avoid being in front as they did not want to get swept by the electric attacks.

His breathing now labored, sweat trickling down his face, his body slouching forward. Hands shaking before they were clenched tightly. Genichiro did not want to show how weak he was slowly getting. How tired he was. There was more that needed to be done.

It was only a second that he paused as a bullet pierced through his arm. The pain jolting him back to the present as he held the wound that bled through his fingertips. Eyes filled with rage looked up to see that several gunmen already lined up, their weapons pointed at him. He raised his sword, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to deflect all of it in his state. Maybe this would be the end of him along with Ashina.

The world seemed to have slowed down, his breathing now calm. Blinking several times as he looked over to the warriors that pledged loyalty to this land. Fighting as hard while some died and fell to the ground. Their blood staining the ground below. Blinking once more as he looked at the gunmen. He could see that they were slowly pulling on the trigger, the sparks that were left behind as every bullet flew toward him. Exhaling his last breath, he closed his eyes, small sparks of lightning snaked over his arms. His body already screaming at him to cease the damage he was causing to himself.

Taking a step forward, his eyes opening as he was ready to release another blow. At the corner of his eyes, he stopped moving as he had recognized who it was. The bullets deflected by an umbrella tool that came from the prosthetic arm. This individual landed in front of him, umbrella now shut as he took out his katana. To Genichiro’s surprise, it was the Divine Heir’s Shinobi.

“Shinobi….what….”

“Isshin had requested me to help.”

It was his last dying breath. As much as a fool his grandson was, he did not want his fate to be met by the Interior Ministry. Wolf agreed as the man had been kind to him. Aiding him when he didn’t have to.

“Grandfather…”

Genichiro took his stance, somewhat thankful that this man, the one who defeated him was now fighting by his side. Only a nod as he wasn’t ready to voice what was on his mind.

“We shall continue our fight after this.”

Wolf gave him a glance, then a nod.


	2. Will you come back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think of times where Gyoubu didn't die. Genichiro needs his dummy thicc retainer.

Now that the world had grown more peaceful. The battle ending between Ashina and the Interior Ministry. Much was needed to rebuild the castle and its outskirts. The flames that engulfed many of its structure now laying in piles of ash. The Commander of Ashina peered over the debris, many soldiers tending to one another. Carrying their fallen brothers in arms to give them a proper burial. Though the air was still thick of ash and burnt bodies, at least now the skies weren’t so grim.  
If he had wasted a second to slay the Divine Heir, this land would have been destroyed. What would have happened if he didn’t return on time, allowing the soldiers to die while he was attending other matters? Would it still have fallen by the Interior Ministry? Shaking his head as these thoughts weren’t going to come true as the past was the past now.   
He was grateful that he had help. If the Shinobi wasn’t at his side, surely he may have been heavily injured. More so that he wouldn’t be able to walk around. The corner of his lip rose slightly at the thought of how they clashed swords for the Divine Heir. Of course, he had lost but it made him realize things. Even though his anger of losing to someone like him, he couldn’t help but admire the man. His loyalty was unmatched.   
His retainer appeared next to him, tired but clearly happy that he was able to fight by his side. The larger man rested his hand on Genichiro’s shoulder, smiling widely at him.   
“That was some battle.” Gyoubu was quite pleased. “I am glad that I was able to fight by your side.”  
“The feeling is mutual, my friend. I’m just happy to see you’re alive.”  
Gyoubu scratched his cheek to then hook an arm around Genichiro’s shoulders, pulling him down to ruffle his hair. The Commander, tired, still had the energy to fight against this. Finally able to release himself from the hold, he punched Gyoubu on his arm. Making sure to not hit any wound.   
“That hurt….”  
“No. You’re just whining.”  
The two kept joking around, something they hadn’t done in quite some time. They noticed another individual approaching them. Seeing that it was the Shinobi, Gyoubu excused himself. Saying that Onikage was missing him already. He winked at the Commander as if he knew something he didn’t. Genichiro glared but sighed as he turned to face Wolf. Seeing the man scars and dried blood he was given during the battle.  
“Shino-” He cut himself off. “Wolf, I see that you’re well. Thank you for your help.”  
Wolf nodded, not really needing the gratitude as he was only doing what his Lord had requested. Kuro still believed that Genichiro was still good. He was just seduced by the cursed heritage. Blinding him to lose sight of himself. His Grandfather even asked him as well. To make sure he wasn’t going to die by the Interior Ministry. It would be pathetic.  
“I….I take it that you and the Divine Heir would be leaving soon.”  
“Yes…”  
“I see…”  
Silence as the two only looked at each other. Not knowing what else to say when it was just quite simple. Nothing else needed to be said when their paths will most likely never cross again. The thought almost made Genichiro feel a sense of emptiness within his chest. It would be unseemly if he were to request that the Shinobi and the Divine Heir to stay a little longer. But where since most buildings were destroyed. Only the castle still remained if they were to choose to stay.  
“Genichiro…”  
“Yes?”  
“Do not lose sight of yourself. You’re strong without immortality.”  
“Thank you.” He nodded as the comment brightened his day.   
Another wave of silence between them. But for some reason, these silences never felt odd. It felt comfortable as their minds seem to think the same. Maybe they were not so different from each other. The Shinobi nodded and then began to turn to walk back to where the Divine Heir was waiting.   
“Wolf.”  
“Hn?” He stopped, turning his head to look at the Commander.  
“Visit when you can. I would like to spar with you again.”  
Wolf took a few seconds to answer as he pondered on the idea. Training with someone like him would keep him on his toes. He was strong indeed and it would something he would look forward to if Kuro wanted to come back to Ashina.   
Sure.”  
A small smile appeared on Genichiro’s face. A rare sight considering the situation he used to be in. It was quite different than his somber expression. This made Wolf’s heart skip a few beats. A foreign feeling. Something he had not experienced so often. He believed that he was not capable of feeling this when he heard others speak so openly about it.   
“Safe travels then. I look forward to our meeting again.”  
“Yes.”


End file.
